1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycling. More particularly, it relates to a pedal/single bearing system which transmits the load of a bicycle rider to the crank of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With bicycles once again becoming prominent in everyday life, it has become important for the operator's ease of riding to improve the efficiency of pedalling and riding. One way of doing this is to provide a plane of support for a rider's foot that coincides with the center of rotation. The problem is how to accomplish this.